The Prince of Darkness Part One:Deception
by DARKENING SHADOWS
Summary: This isn't about Ozzy Osbourne.Summary's inside.
1. Chapter 1:Another chance at victory

**"The Prince of Darkness"**

**Part One **

**Deception**

**Sora and Riku, chosen wielders  
of the mysterious swords known  
as the keyblades, have defeated  
the infamous Organization XIII,  
sealed the doors to Kingdom  
Hearts,restored the worlds to  
their original state, and returned  
home to Destiny Islands. Two  
peaceful years have past and life  
has returned to normal...Or not  
For deep within the realm of  
darkness, two shifty figures of high  
power meet to discuss an important  
discovery...**

**

* * *

**

The waves among the dark and dismal beach inside the realm of darkness continued their calm, pleasant pattern of motion on the was the only sound that the man enclosed in his brown cloak could here. Which he, of course, didn't mind. He preferred to be left alone to his thoughts. Even if they were rather unpleasant ones.

For three years now, he was haunted by the memories of the stupid,naive fourteen year old boy who had stopped him from ruling Kingdom Hearts. How the boy told him that Kingdom Hearts was light, crushing his life time's work. Most of all, how he nearly escaped being engulfed in the light by teleporting himself at this exact spot when Sora was seeing stars.

He was snapped out of his reminiscing when a dome of dark energy appeared. A man his height emerged from the dome, known as the door to the dark, wearing a black cloak. The door closed and the two men took off the hoods exposing their faces.

Both men had piecing yellow eyes and long, gleaming silver hair. The only difference was their cloaks were not the same color and the second man's hair had some spikes in it.

The first guy took out a long, purple sword and raised the tip to his head height. The man in black raised his hand a little and beam of red energy emerged to meet the same height as the other blade.

"I've been expecting you, Xemnas," said the man in brown putting his blade away.

"It has been a long time, Ansem," said Xemnas.

The two stood in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Neither moved.

Finally, Ansem broke the silence.

"You must be wondering why I have summoned you," he said, gesturing to Xemnas.

Xemnas nodded.

"Well, it has come to my attention that we share common enemies," Ansem began. "We also share a common desire... No no no... A common destiny."

Xemnas's eyes grew wide in understanding.

"Kingdom Hearts," he said simply.

Ansem nodded. "Yes. You see, we've tried and failed to obtain the kingdom and use it for our own purposes. You finding your heart, and I searching for the true darkness.

"Unfortunately, the heroes of light have cealed off its doors for good. However..."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"I have found a solution to our problem that could benefit us both."

"Oh?" inquired Xemnas.

"Yes, and all you need to do is this."

Ansem laid out his plan in a matter of minutes.

Xemnas couldn't believe how well thought out the plan was. Still, he had his doubts. The plan was rather risky, but then again, only Ansem could lose it all. For Xemnas, this was foolproof. He wouldn't lose anything, but gain everything. He faced Ansem.

"Are you sure that he can find him for us?" he asked.

Ansem stared hard at Xemnas.

"I have foreseen it," he said simply.

In a symmetrical fashion, the two villains smiled and began to laugh at the fact that they had another chance at victory.

* * *

A/N:It'll get better soon. Know this:"I won't post the next chapter if there are no _**REVIEWS!!!**_

For the entire story:I only own the story line, not the characters.


	2. Chapter 2:Surprise!

Sora's blue eyes shot open. He sat up in his bed, yawning and scratching his head. Suddenly, he realized he was absolutely covered with sweat.

He didn't know why. Must have been a nightmare he thought. He shrugged it off.

Sora looked at his clock-calender. It read ten-o-clock am, Saturday. He had to go. He had to meet his friends at the little of theirs.

Quickly, Sora spiked his brown hair, put his clothes on, and rushed downstairs.

His mother left him a breakfast plate in the microwave. She worked on Saturdays. Sora scarfed the plate down, and hurried outside.

In a few minutes, Sora reached the main island's shore. From here he could make out the little island where he was to meet his friends.

He noticed that all of the rafts were gone. They were already there.

Sora and his best friend Riku had decided that they no longer needed to use the boats because they had learned how to fly during their adventures.

So Sora jumped into the air and flew to the island. It took him no more than a minute to reach the other island.

Sure beats rowing Sora thought. He looked to his right to see his best friends Riku and Kairi standing on the bridge.

Sora and Kairi, ever since they were eight years old, had a crush on each other but kept it a secret. That was until last week when Sora asked Kairi out on a date. Kairi, with her deep-blue eyes and red hair, agreed to go. Now the two were almost inseparable.

Sora ran over to the two. When he got there, he kissed Kairi and nodded at Riku.

Riku was a year older than Sora and Kairi. Taller, Had long silver hair, and had emerald-green eyes. He was also quieter than the two, but that must come with maturity Sora and Kairi figured.

* * *

The trio spent the day hanging out, cutting up, and just having fun. Not even realizing that they were being watched by two figures hiding in the trees.

"When do we strike?" asked one of the figures.

"When I say to strike," replied the other.

"I'm getting antsy," said the first.

"Shh!" whispered the other. "We have to wait until the sky darkens to strike."

They both nodded and continued their watch.

* * *

"Wow," Said Kairi. "The sun's already going down."

Sora and Riku looked at the sun. It was almost beyond the horizon. The sky was a light pink color.

Sora stood up, ready to leave, when something began to call him. He looked around. It was coming from the tree house.

"You guys hear that?" asked Sora.

They shook their heads. Sora didn't even wait to hear their answers. He ran to the tree house. Kairi and Riku followed.

Sora crept to the entrance, slowly looking in until he saw no one there. He looked at his friends and shrugged. When he looked back inside, he saw Dark Lord Ansem and the Nothingness Lord Xemnas.

Sora gasped. His friends looked inside and gasped as well when they saw the two lords.

"Surprise!" the two shouted.

* * *

You must _**REVIEW!!! **_for more story_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3:Explosive results

Ansem and Xemnas stood there mocking at the trio with schmuck little grins.

"Now, don't say you're not happy to see us," Said Ansem with a cocked eyebrow.

Sora and Riku's rage flared like a solar fire. Kairi however, just felt shocked. Mind you, she didn't like them as much as the next guy, but she wasn't one to lose her cool as quick as her friends.

Sora and Riku summoned their keyblades. Sora's silver and gold Kingdom blade, and Riku's red and black Way to Dawn.

Xemnas shook his head. "So hasty," he said. "Now what makes you sure that we have come to fight?"

"Why else?" Riku snapped.

Sora nodded. "And I know you're not just touring the islands," he said getting in his stance.

Ansem held up a hand. It contained two earrings.

"What's that for?" asked Kairi.

"Watch," said Ansem, handing Xemnas one earring.

"Right side?" asked Xemnas.

Ansem nodded while putting the other earring in his left ear. Xemnas did the same, but with his right ear.

"Behold!" they shouted, causing the others to jump.

"The power of the Potara earrings!"

Ansem and Xemnas rose into the air and as their bodies collided, the two fused into a single being.

The being appeared to be a white-haired Ansem.

When he spoke however, the sound of Ansem _and_ Xemnas's voice rang out of the grinning mouth.

"I am Lord and Master Xehanort!" he shouted. "And now I choose you three to be the first of my victims!"

He pointed his white-gloved finger at Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

Sora moved in front of Kairi.

"Kairi, run away," said Sora.

Kairi began to protest, but the look on Sora's face convinced her. She turned and ran away. Now Sora could focus without worrying about her safety.

"I suppose I shall have to settle for a little cat and mouse with her," said Xehanort said between chuckles.

"Over my dead body," said Sora in an aggressive tone.

Xehanort smiled. "Now you've got the right idea," he said.

Riku looked at Sora, who nodded.

"I'll start," said Xehanort.

He raised a hand toward them. Suddenly, lightning shot from Xehanot's fingertips. Sora and Riku used their keyblades, not only to block the attack, but to absorb it.

Xehanort saw this, but continued his attack. The keyblade wielders realized that they nearly reached their goal for their counter attack. Finally, Xehanort ceased his lightning strike.

"Now!" The wielders shouted together. "Megalazer: Fire!"

An enormous explosion of harmful magic was cast directly from the keyblades to Xemnas, who was silhouetted in the blast.

The attack lasted for quite a while, until the counter attack ran out of power that the attack had stopped, Riku and Sora's jaws dropped when they saw that Xehanort didn't have a scratch on him. The relentless tyrant, to the heroes' horror, had used his guard spell to consume the deadly blast.

The wielders remembered the spell rather well: Whenever someone uses it, a barrier forms in front of that person and stays there until an attack finishes, then an explosion occurs with an equal force.

Which meant that Sora and Riku neaded to high-tail-it out of there. Unfourtunetly, they were too late. As soon as they made it to balcony of the tree house, the entire place erupted in a severely damaging fiery explosion. Sora and Riku were blown off the balcony all the way to the water.

Wood and fire were sent flying in all different directions. The sky began to blacken from all of the smoke. The whole tree house was completely demolished.

Among the burning beach of the little island stood a single figure. A newly formed man smiled. He admired his own handy-work.

Xehanort laughed. He was enjoying this. Especially, since he knew that it wasn't over yet.

* * *

I think you need to _**REVIEW!!!**_ Or I'll lose interest in writing this story.


	4. Chapter 4:As planned

The entire island was covered with burning wood and hot embers. The tree house was completely demolished. All you could here was the cracking of fire.

Until something rose from the water, gasping for air. That someone was carrying an unconscious keyblade wielder.

The silver-haired man set the wielder down on the ground. He was worried. He needed the boy to be alive.

"Damn," said Xehanort quietly. "I had no idea that would cause so much damage to him. I was too careless. The whole plan would be ruined if this boy dies."

Xehanort looked at the teen.

"I'll just have to take Sora back to the ship to get some he..."

Suddenly, Xehanort turned to see Riku holding his Way to Dawn keyblade.

"Get... Away from... Him!" Riku ordered weakly.

Xehanort smirked and shook his head while chuckling.

"You insolent little..." He started, while raising his hand to the sky.

A energy disk formed in his hand. He began throwing several of them and laughed at the same time.

(A/N:If you fought him in Kingdom Hearts 1, then you know what I mean.)

Riku used his keyblade to block the attacks. He felt a pain in his right side. He placed one hand on the spot and defended with the other.

Once the attack stopped, Riku looked at his hand. He was loosing blood, but he couldn't let that stop him. He had to stop Xehanort from taking Sora.

Xehanort noticed Riku's hesitation and took out a three feet long, purple-glowing sword.

Riku saw this and charged at Xehanort. The two of the swiped and swung at each other at such a fast pace, you could hardly keep up where their swords were going. All you could were their bodies that were silhouetted behind the sparks emitted from the clashing of metal onto metal.

The pain on Riku's side was growing more intense by the second. Xehanort couldn't help but see this and decided to use it against him.

When Riku tried an overhead cut, Xehanort use his right hand to use the sword to block while the left hand turned into a fist and rammed the exact spot where Riku was injured.

Riku cried out and shut his eyes in pain and dropped his keyblade. Xehanort then grabbed Riku by the throat. Riku found himself helplessly lifted off the ground before passing out.

Xehanort raised his sword, ready for the final blow. Suddenly, there was a loud gunshot and Xehanort dropped Riku. He felt a bullet wound in his back. He turned to see a red-haired girl behind him, holding a fifty-caliber pistol.

Furiously, Xehanort rushed to the girl,grabbed the gun in his right hand, and backhanded the girl on the face.

"You... Stupid, foolish girl!" Xehanort shouted."How dare you shoot me in the back!"

Xehanort pointed the gun at her. His finger on the trigger. He made the barrel line with the girls head.

The girl was terrified. She watched as Xehanort smiled.

"Die," he whispered.

In a flash, just before he could pull the trigger, a keyblade came down and Xehanort's arm was sliced off right below the bicep.

Xehanort screamed in agony. He turned to see Sora standing tall with his keyblade in his hand. He looked badly injured. black bruses and deeb cuts all over, but some how he could stand.

Xehanort watched in awe as Sora summoned all his strength to stab him in the gut.

Xehanort couldn't breathe. He looked at Sora who said,"Never touch Kairi again, or I'll peel the flesh from you newly formed bones."

Xehanort smiled.

"As... Y-you w-wish," he struggled to say, before vanishing into darkness.

Sora dropped his keyblade. He looked at Riku,who was still out cold. He then looked at Kairi, who had gotten back up and picked up her gun.

"Kairi, where the heck did you get a gun?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked at him sweetly.

"My dad's the mayor,remember?" she replied.

Sora nodded while saying,"That's nice."

He then fell he was out.

* * *

Aboard a ship a few worlds away, a heartless who was missing an arm, staggered to a silver-haired, yellow-eyed man sitting on a thrown.

"My lord," addressed the heartless. "All went as planned."

The man smiled.

"Excellent," said Xehanort simply.

* * *

I crave your _**REVIEWS!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: A defenceless castle

Two weeks have passed since the battle on Destiny Islands, and now, things are becoming undone. An armada of heartless are attacking multiple worlds once again. People are losing their hope and becoming the darkness that so many have been fighting to destroy since the dawn of time.

In the remote Disney Castle, The King's royal magician and captain of the guard were walking to meet King Mickey about a report from Radiant Garden, when suddenly, two little chipmunks come out of nowhere with a note.

"Donald!" shouted Chip.

"Goofy!" shouted Dale.

Donald and Goofy turned around to see what was wrong.

"We just got a letter," said Chip.

"It's from Destiny Islands," said Dale.

"It's from Sora!" said both of the little chipmunks together.

"What?" Donald said taking the note.

He read it, and rushed to Kind Mickey's study. He was making the "waaaaaak" sound he does.

Goofy ran after him. He tripped first, then he made it into the study with Donald.

The two chipmunks looked at each other, smiling.

"Go place 'the box,'" instructed Chip.

"Yes sir," complied Dale, who was walking to the thrown room.

* * *

Meanwhile, The King had just finish ed reading the note. He recalled what it said. How Sora needed to be picked up and head for Hollow Bastion.

The King stood up. He looked at his royal magician.

"Prepare the gummy ship for immediate take off," he said. "We're going to Destiny Islands."

* * *

A little chipmunk walked out of the thrown room. He saw the King and the others walking out of the study.

He gave the King a solute and said, "We're all set for launch, your Highness."

The King nodded. "Where's Chip?" he asked.

The chipmunk simply said, "The hanger, sir."

The King was about to ask something else, when Queen Minnie and Princess Daisy (A/N:I thought you'd have to be related for that sort of thing... Then again, I'm no monarchy expert. Oh, no offense to anyone.) walked into view. They both had worried expressions on their faces.

The King, of course, understood why. "I know what you two are thinking," he started. "But we have to go. The worlds need our help once more."

The queen continued to hold the look on her face, but agreed. "Just be sure you come back in one piece, okay?"

The King nodded, with a soft smile on his face. He turned to Donald and Goofy. "We better get going," he said.

"Right!" they both responded.

When everyone's backs were turned to the tiny chipmunk, he pulled out a flea-sized communicator from his fur. "Targets are heading to the hanger," he whispered so low that the group couldn't here him.

"Excellent," said the other chipmunk. "And 'the box' is?"

"In place."

"Perfect. When I say, push the button."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

The King and friends entered the hanger, not noticing that Dale wasn't behind them. The King, Donald, and Goofy said their goodbyes to The Queen and Princess. Daisy looked at Donald dead in the eye.

"Don't you dare stay away for a whole year again," she said sternly.

Donald cringed. "I'll be back soon, I promise," he replied.

The heroes walked to the ship.

Unknown to any but the chipmunk in the hanger, a little chipmunk inside of the thrown room, standing right next to the thrown's left arm, took out a detonator. He was waiting for the word from the one in the hanger. Who was waiting for The King's 'okay.'

He got it in just a few minutes when the King and compony sat in their seats.

"Firing engines: Now!" said the 'munk in the hanger.

As soon as The King fired the engines, the fake Dale pushed the button. an eplosion was heard, but from the engines, not the bomb.

The fake Dale then pressed a switch under the thrown's arm, which revealed a secret passage under the thrown's stand. The fake Dale ran inside.

* * *

The fake Chip watched the ship take off. He then took out his communicator.

"Report," he said.

"The cornerstone has been destroyed," replied the fake Dale. "The fools actually fell for it all."

"Perfect. With the cornerstone's magic gone, our ships can envade the whole castle. I'll send word out, the castle is defenceless."

"All hale Master Xehanort!" the two fakes declared.

* * *

A/N: Yahoo! I'm getting chills from this. I'm so excited. What happens next? Only I know, and I'm not telling. I guess you'll just have to keep waiting and reading. But I'll say this: This is called "Part One" because it's a trilogy. Hope you stick with me untill the end. Keep reviewing so I know what others think.

yours truly,

DARKENING SHADOWS


	6. Chapter 6:A close eye

_(One week earlier)_

On Destiny Islands, things were rather normal. Other than the fact that the small island's ground was covered with ashes and burned wood. Also that Sora and Riku had come out of the hospital with bad cuts and bruises from their confrontation with Xehanort.

Of course, the two of them ignored the doctor's advise of simply taking it easy. The doctor apparently didn't know who he was talking to. Sora and Riku, as soon as they were out, went straight to training. They both knew that they had to be ready to take on Xehanort whenever they meet again.

Despite the doctor's, their parent's, and Kairi's warnings, the two continued relentless and demanding sessions.

After a few days, Riku began to slow down, but Sora kept a steadily rising pace over Riku. Now, Riku would normally just assume that Sora had a little more experience. What with saving the worlds and whatever the crap else he did during that time. However, Riku noticed something about Sora that everyone else failed to notice.

It made him feel uneasy. It wasn't a Sora-trait, so to speak. In all the years Riku had known Sora, he never pictured him as aggressive as he now seemed. More violent. More hateful. Even more vicious than ever. In time, it began to scare him.

In fact, it frightened him enough, that he decided that he needed to discuss it with Kairi. Maybe she had noticed it as well, he hoped.

Riku called and told Sora that he wasn't feeling well so he couldn't train today. Sora bought it. So Riku decided that now he could talk to Kairi without Sora around.

The silver-haired teen waited until he was sure that Sora was at the island, then he asked Kairi if she'd meet him at the docks. Noticing the hint of concern in his voice, she agreed.

Kairi walked to the docks. She saw Riku staring at the horizon. She smiled and walked over to him, but her smile quickly faded when she saw the look on Riku's face. A mixture of depression and concern that would make even the jolly green giant frown.

"What is it," Kairi asked in a hushed tone.

Riku looked at her and motioned her to sit down. She complied with a little hesitation. Riku noticed the silence between them was making her shift uncomfortably, so he decided to start explaining for the spontaneous meeting. (For her, not him. DUH)

"Kairi," Riku started. "Have you noticed anything... strange about Sora?"

"Like what?" she responded.

"Like... personality changes."

Kairi shook her head. Great, Riku thought. Back to square one.

"Well he and I, as you know, have been training a while, and I can't help but notice... He seems to be showing signs of turning..." he stopped.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"You're not suggesting that he's becoming evil! Are you?" she looked outraged, but Riku pressed on.

"He is becoming more and more aggressive and hateful. He always says that either 'it's not good enough' or 'I can't settle for this.' It just doesn't sound like the Sora we know."

Kairi shook her head.

"I think you're just jealous that he's become a stronger person than you. I can't believe you'd say things like this."

She turned around and stormed off. Riku scratched his head. Since when did Kairi act like that. No matter. He'll just keep an eye on her too. It was his mission after all. He smiled.

A kid and his mother walked passed Riku. The kid looked at the tall teen. He then asked his mom, "Why's that kid's eyes yellow,mom"

The mother didn't pay attention and just said, "Some people are just born that way, sweety."

* * *

A/N: As if! some people are so out of it these days. I'll post the next chapter soon. I promise. Oh! and thanks xXxSmidgexXx for being the only person who has bothered to_** REVIEW**_ about this. I appreciate that _someone_ enjoys my work.


	7. Chapter 7:Something wonderful?

Kairi went home after she met with Riku. She was fighting back the tears that had begun to mellow in the corners of her eyes. She was completely flabbergasted at what all Riku said. She wouldn't dare start to believe any of it mind you, but that didn't stop the conversation from lingering on and on.

Once at home, Kairi saw that someone had called the house while she was at the docks. When she saw Riku's number appear on answering machine's digital screen, she deleted it without any haste. At last, the tears began to fall.

* * *

Unnoticed by Kairi, a shady figure stood outside her window, watching her every move with great interest. The figure sneered at the weeping girl. He admired his handiwork. He was growing more and more ecstatic that his master taught him how to entirely change his form.

He looked at the sky. It was nearly dark out. Suddenly, he heard someone's approach. The figure hastily dove for the bushes, and smashed his face on a rock in the process.

The figure got over his little accident and looked to see who was coming. He cringed as soon as he saw who it was.

* * *

Kairi heard a knock at her door. She went over and opened the door. As soon as she opened it, she felt something on her lips. Sora was standing there kissing her. Realizing this, she wraped her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him back.

Kairi forgot all about what had happened earlier. Right now she could think only about kissing the love of her life.

They broke away after a few minutes. Kairi and Sora's eyes met each other. Sora, without a word, lifted Kairi into his arms, and sat down with her on the couch.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Kairi," Sora said softly into Kairi's ear.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

Sora looked at her dead in the eyes again.

"I was under the docks when I heard your voices."

Kairi now understood Sora's actions. He was thanking her.

Sora began to kiss her once more. Kairi began to kiss back, when she remembered something she had neglected to tell Sora before the fight with Xehanort. She broke the kiss and turned away.

Sora began to worry that he did something wrong.

"What is it?"

Kairi looked at him with a sad smile.

"Something wonderful has happened," she said.

"Sora... I'm pregnant."

Sora's mouth fell open.

The being outside the window did the same. He turned around and franticly ran off. He needed to report this.

Sora couldn't believe what he just heard.

"That's..." he started.

He looked at Kairi and said with a reassuring smile, "That's wonderful."

Kairi was relieved to hear that.

"What are we going to do?"

Sora smiled again. He shook his head.

"We're not gonna worry about it right now," he told her.

"This is a very happy moment, I don't want to ruin it."

Kairi nodded and smiled before kissing Sora again.

* * *

A Neoshadow dashed through the ship he was on. He ran to the bridge to find a man in a black cloak sitting in his chair.

"Report," the man instructed.

The neoshadow spoke.

"The Princess is pregnant with the wielder's baby!"

The man smiled under his hood.

"Excellent. Everything is going as I have planned."

* * *

A/N: Hey there readers! Sorry it took so long and it's shorter than normal. The next one will be longer. Please _**REVIEW**_


End file.
